Happy Boy
by Thenandnow3434
Summary: My mom died two months ago and her last words to me were to find my father, little did I know that he was a killer! Well things are getting strange but its a good thing that I'm used to strange things.
1. HBIC Head Bitch in Charge

_Charming California _

_April 29, 2012 _

_Teller-Morrow _

Why the fuck am I doing this? I thought to myself as I pulled my old Chevy Impala into the farthest parking space from the garage doors. Sighing to myself I turned off the car and laid my head against the steering wheel and hoped that the soft vibrating of the cooling engine would calm me some, it didn't. With my head still resting on the wheel I allowed my eyes to wander to the garage which was teeming with people. Soccer moms chased their kids around the parking lot trying to coral them into their newly repaired mini vans, unsuccessfully of course. An older blonde woman was smiling and shaking hands with a mechanic and my thoughts automatically went to my mom. A lump formed in my throat but I forced it down almost as fast as it appeared. You have to be tough now Cameron! I mentally yelled at myself for voluntarily bringing up painful memories. Now get your ass out of this car and do what you came here to do! Well I thought, if you can't listen to yourself than whom can you listen to?

Slowly but surely I made my way across the cracked concrete ground, my hands buried deep inside my pockets the entire time. How do I go about this? I thought to myself as I entered a small office on the side of the garage. It was empty but tidy in its own sense. Multiple filing cabinets were placed against the walls which were littered with motorcycle posters and half naked women which I really didn't mind at the least. There was a lone desk off to the side with an almost ancient looking white desktop perched in middle surrounded by a multitude of papers. "I thought dinosaurs were extinct" I chuckled to myself as I ran my hand over the top of the computer not noticing the woman standing in the doorway until she said "And I thought little boys weren't supposed to wander around without their mommies." Startled I spun around and smiled nervously at her hoping I didn't ruin my chance of accomplishing what I came here for. We stood there just staring at each other for what seemed like hours when she finally broke the silence "Well are you going to tell me what you came her for of what?" She was definitely the HBIC, Head Bitch in Charge, I thought to myself as I took in her appearance. She was older maybe in her early fifties with dark hair streaked with blonde. Her face however looked like it was twisted into a permanent scowl. I was so focused on her that I barely heard her clear her throat annoyed at how long it was taking me to answer her "Are you mentally retarded or something hun?" she asked and I couldn't help but suppress that laughter that was rising in my throat. "No maim that isn't what's wrong with me but thank you for being so concerned" I said sarcastically with my best shit eating grin. She stared at me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen. I really fucked up now.

"Jackson! Juice! Come in her I need you to escort someone out!" she shouted into the garage through the open door. "Fuck" I whispered to myself as I saw two me enter the room, both decked out in leather. Slowly I put up my hands and held my ground "Either this is going to get really erotic or really bad" I chuckled. The blonde man kept his face placid but the one with the tattoos on the side of his head chuckled but was silenced when the woman slapped him on the back of the head "Just escort him to his stroller please!" she hissed before taking a seat at the desk. Both men stepped forward and took hold of one of my arms and began to drag me out "Come on kid lets go" the blonde man rasped as they began to pull me from the room. I didn't come all the way from Texas for nothing! I thought to myself and I began to fight against their holds. "I need to see Happy Lohman!" I shouted as the blonde picked me up by the middle and the one with the tattoos on his head grabbed my feet. "Believe me kid you do not want to see Happy Lohman" Mr. Tattoo chuckled as he tightened his grip on my legs, one of his gold rings digging into my skin. They were about five feet from the office and they were about the drop me when I just couldn't take it anymore. "Happy Lohman is my father!" I shouted at Mr. Tattoo and in the end, I got dropped anyway.

They stared at me as I lay on the concrete examining the cuts that opened on my elbows when I attempted to break my fall. "No way in hell is he Haps kid!" Juice laughed "He looks like he could be your kid Jax!" So obviously Happy Lohman wasn't a light brown haired faired skin dude but neither was I until I was ten. Slowly I lifted myself from the ground and wiped the dirt off my T-Shirt and jeans before I turned and faced the two men who were examining me like I was a fucking six legged talking dog. Then it hit me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and my chest felt like a cow was sitting on it. Quickly I reached into my front pocket and extracted my inhaler bringing it to my mouth and taking three puffs. Once I regained my breathe I deposited my inhaler back in my pocket and wiped the dirt from the front of my T-Shirt and Jeans glad that they were spared from tears and blood. Well this is going great! When I looked up the two men were staring at me, scanning me I guess they were trying to find any similarities between myself and Happy…or they thought I was really weird. "Your one strange kid" Jax said as he slip a cigarette between his lips, lighting it and then taking a puff. Bingo. "So?" I asked them as I fingered my inhaler through my pocket "Are you going to take me to see Happy or what?" Jax looked at me for a second and then lifted to his hand so it was level with my eyes, his cigarette burning in his fingers. "He's got those killing eyes" Jax drawled before bringing his cigarette back to his mouth. Juice looked me over and nodded his head in agreement. I have never killed anything in my short sixteen years of life, besides in Call of Duty… okay and maybe a squirrel when I was ten but that was an accident. "Well are you going to take me to him or what?" I asked as I began to get agitated. Jax chuckled and flicked his cigarette to the ground stomping it out with the heel of his white Nike sneaker "He's on a run now but he should be back by tonight." Well shit! I thought as Jax and Juice began to walk away, it looks like I'm going to have to get a hotel room. "Well are you coming or what kid?" Juice called out as I began to walk to my car. Spinning around I saw them standing in the doorway to the office, the woman scowling at me from the window. Without saying anything I ran over and entered a completely new world.


	2. Hey Dad

_Charming California _

_April 29, 2012 _

_Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse (The inner sanctum) _

I am currently sitting on a beaten up old leather couch surrounded by men in leather, all of which were staring at me like I am a fucking piece of meat. Every once and awhile one of the men would murmur "Holy fuck! This kid's got Happy's eyes!" or "He's to pale to be Hap's kid!" All the while I was squirming in my seat nursing a cup of water in my hands. The chubby man with white trim on his cut who I learned to be Bobby Elvis was stroking his beard as he looked me up and down. "What's your name kid?" he asked me as he fell into the equally as beaten armchair next to the couch. I cleared my throat nervously before answering "In what state?" The men erupted in laughter at my joke that wasn't actually completely a lie, my fake ID'S can prove it but just to make sure I added "My mom named me Cameron, Cameron Wayland." Bobby looked me over for a second before lifting his tequila bottle from the coffee table, taking a long pull before setting it back down and closing his eyes. In seconds he was asleep. Regaining my confidence I leaned back into the couch and focused my gaze on the wild haired blue eyed man. He looks like a crazy person I thought to myself as he stared me strait in the eyes. "Staring is impolite you know" I told him as I kept my gaze focused on him. He chuckled, a deep guttural noise before adding "What are you my mom?" "Do I look like I blow truckers for food stamps?" I said evenly drinking in his expression as he took in my words. I was expecting him to jump out of his seat and punch me in the face or something but he didn't. He erupted in laughter and I was barely able to pick out "I like you kid!" before the rumble of motorcycles drifted into my ears. "Daddy's home" Tig whispered before exiting the clubhouse leaving me alone…well with a sleeping Bobby.

I sat there for what seemed like hours before I heard a gravelly voice yell "MY WHAT!" Before I could pull my inhaler out and regain my breathe the doors to the clubhouse burst open and in walked a man that I have to say, scared the shit out of me. He looked around for a moment before his eyes, my eyes, fixed on me and he shouted "Is this him!" but before anyone could answer he stormed forward and grabbed a hold of my collar lifting me off the couch so I was face to face with him. "Who the fuck are you!" he shouted into my face and I could smell the alcohol on his breath as it assaulted my face. "Cameron Wayland" I whispered "I'm your son." When I said Wayland he went ridged and pushed me back onto the couch. "Tell me everything" he whispered and I knew he knew what happened.

My mom died or Cancer two months earlier. It was a Tuesday morning and I had stopped by the hospital on my way to school. I brought her favorite flowers and placed them in the vase beside her bed, which I always did. Then I pulled up a chair beside her bed and took her hand, she woke up then and reached her other hand around so she could stroke my face. Her hand was cold against my cheek and she ran her shaky fingers across it but I didn't complain and smiled at her. "I need you to do something for me Cameron" she rasped as she tightened her grip on my hand. She told me that when she died I was to go find my father, Happy Lohman, and live with him because she didn't want me in Foster Care. She said she never told him about me and she regretted it because she knew he would have taken care of me if he would have known. "It took me some time" I whispered as I whipped the tears from my eyes "I really didn't know if I should come find you or not so I waited." Happy raised his head "Your mother's name was Hayley Wayland wasn't it?" he said in his gravelly voice running his hand over his bald head. I gave a slight nod and then we both sat there in silence for a moment. "It's getting late" he said and handed me a set of keys "You can stay in my dorm we'll talk more tomorrow." Then he walked off leaving me sitting there. Alone.

After I got my duffel bag out of my car I headed back toward the clubhouse, the keys in my hands when the woman from earlier emerged from behind the garage. Her makeup covered face was twisted into a scowl and I somehow couldn't help believing that may just be her face. Sighing to myself I dropped my duffel bag at my feet and lifted my arms so they were spread out at my sides like I was about to take flight, which I truly wish I could. "What did I do now?" I practically shouted at her "Go ahead take your best shot!" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. She looked at me for a second with her hard face when suddenly it softened and she spoke to me in a way that only one other person in the world did. "I'm really sorry about your mom, baby" she said uncrossing her arms and reaching out a hand so she could place it on my cheek, she focused her gaze on my eyes "You have your fathers eyes" she whispered and then she patted my cheek and walked away.

Happy's room is clean for the most part with the exception of a couple wrappers strewn here and there. On his walls pictures of half naked women were staring at me and I could help but chuckle, it's better than having men dressed in leather stare at me. I dropped my duffle at the head of the bed but couldn't bring myself to change for the night. I collapsed on the bed and wrapped myself in the Harley Davidson throw blanket that was at the foot of the bed. Pulling my wallet open I was greeted by the smiling face of my mother. Placing it on the pillow next to my bed I closed my eyes "Goodnight mom."


	3. It's not sexual!

**_I am so sorry for the wait but its worth it and Ill be updating more! All Credit to Kurt Sutter and I dont own SOA :)_**

_Charming California _

_April 30, 2012 _

_The Inner Sanctum (Smells like beer and pussy…not all that bad) _

_Every Friday, if my mother is in the hospital or not, I go for my checkup with Doctor Fell. After I brought my mother her favorite flowers, yellow roses, I made my way down the Lysol stinking hallway to his office. I knocked on the door and within seconds it was pulled open to reveal the slightly pudgy face of Dr. Fell. "Crappy to see you Cam" he chuckled as he opened the door wider and stepped out of the threshold so I could enter "To you as well Doc" I chuckled as I made my way to the examination table and plopped myself onto it. I have been coming to Doctor Fell since I was ten and when I was twelve I decided I didn't like to be greeted with "Nice to see you" because honestly no doctor should be glad to see a patient with a story like mine. Getting down to business the Doctor checked my vitals while taking notes here and there. "Okay Cam lift your shirt" he said as he put the stethoscope buds in his ears and readied himself to check my heart. "Whoa Doc" I gasped pressing my hand to my heart in fake astonishment "We have known each other for a long time but I'm not that kind of girl." I have a wicked sense of humor sometimes…well who am I kidding all the time. The Doctor chuckled a bit but then regained his composure before asking again "I'm serious Cam." I chuckled to myself but gave in and lifted my shirt over my head revealing my lean pale body "Okay Doc you got me but don't get to handsy." Doc chuckled again but we got through the heart check with only a few more clever remarks from me. After the examination the Doc left the room to put his notes in my file and hopefully get my results from the last physical. I was only alone for about five minutes before the Doc walked back into the room my large manila file in hand. His face had fallen in the face minutes he had been gone and I knew something was wrong. I got off of the examination table and crossed my arms across my chest in an attempt to hide my shaking hands. "It's back isn't it Doc?" I whispered my eyes finally meeting his hoping that they somehow held the answer. The Doc let out a breathe and nodded his head "Yes Cameron its back." _

I awoke with a gasp as I tried desperately to regain my breath. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on my chest. Frantically I reached over to the bedside table grabbed my inhaler where I promptly took two long puffs and attempted to regain my composure. When I was little and I used to wake up with bad dreams my mother would hold me and tell me not to be scared because it was just a dream and then she would make me pick out every impossible thing about it so I knew it wasn't real. The problem with this particular dream however is it wasn't a dream it was memory, a memory of an event I was trying so very hard to forget. I thought I was doing a really good job of forgetting to, I guess I was wrong.

I sat in bed for about a half an hour before I realized I was covered in sweat and after a quick sniff at myself I realized I smelled like a whore after a two day coke binge. There has to be a shower in her somewhere I thought to myself as I threw the covers off of my body so I could survey the room from a standing point. Without much exploring I found that a door on the other side of the room that led to a small but rather clean looking bathroom. I think I must have got my cleanliness habits from my mom because Happy is one clean fellow. I entered the bathroom and turned the shower on before pulling my shirt over my head. I was just about to do the same with my pants when I caught my reflection in the mirror. Sighing I ran my hand over my chest until it landed on the scar that was right over my heart. It was about five inches long and three shades whiter than the rest of my skin. If I closed my eyes I bet I could remember the pain I had to endure to get this scar. I'm not going to close my eyes. Quickly to avoid the thought I stripped myself of my pants and got under the scalding water welcoming the warmth.

After the shower I had a bit of a dilemma. I had emptied the contents of my duffle bag onto my bed and I was trying to decide what the appropriate attire was to wear in the presence of these scary men. I lifted a pair of khaki shorts and threw them into the duffle deeming them to be to "Churchy" and followed them with a button down blue shirt. In the end I decided on a pair of slightly worn jeans and a navy Henley. Paired with my black converse I deemed myself "Normal enough not to get the crap kicked out of me." Satisfied I left my, well Happy's room in search of food.

It didn't take long for me to find the main area of the Inner Sanctum because of the overwhelming aroma of food. Inner Sanctum sounds way better than living area. It looked the same as it did yesterday except for the fact that there was way more men in leather this time around and once again they were all staring at me. Time to turn on the charm. "Take a picture it'll last longer" I chuckled before taking an open seat at the bar next to Tig and finishing "But I'm not taking my clothes of." The men erupted in laughter and Tig clapped a friendly hand on my back as he exclaimed "I told you the kid was funny!" With that little ego boost I lifted myself from the bar and made my way into the small kitchen across the hall where I was promptly greeted by a man not only masturbating but making eggs at the same time. I have heard of multi taskers but this was just taking it way too far. "Holy Shit!" I shouted as I shielded my eyes from the masturbating wonder. "It's not sexual" he said hurriedly as he took his hand from his pants and was walking toward me hands outstretched in some sort of odd signal of peace. I backed away from him and uncovered my eyes putting my hands in front of me warning him to stop, which thankfully he did. "There is a time and place for that type of thing" I laughed "And in public in the morning while cooking eggs is neither the time nor the place." He chuckled before telling me that it was a medical condition that he couldn't help, I could understand that. "By the way" he said as he extended his plastic fingers to me "I'm Chucky." "I'm Cameron Wayland" I said taking the hand that he hadn't used to touch himself.

After a hearty breakfast of a bowl of corn flakes and a glass of OJ I decided to go in search of Happy. After exhausting my search of the Inner Sanctum I decided to broaden my horizons. I found the garage with little difficulty but there was no Happy in sight. Sighing I plopped myself down on a stool that sat in front of a beat up old Mini-Van not noticing the small man underneath it until he slid out from underneath it nearly giving me a heart attack. "Shit on a motherfucking stick!" I shouted as I jumped from my stool and away from the man who was laughing hysterically on the ground. After I regained my composure he got to his feet and offered me his hand "I'm Sheppard" he drawled. Just as I was about to tell him my name the world erupted in gunshots.

**What do you think? Please comment because I always love to hear from you guys!**


	4. How to save a life

_Charming California _

_April 30, 2012 _

_Teller-Morrow _

I was just about to tell Sheppard my name when the air erupted with the sound of gunfire. "Get down!" Sheppard shouted at me as he crossed the garage to hopefully shut the doors. Without question I dropped to my stomach and crawled under the elevated mini-van that Sheppard had been repairing minutes before. "Please don't blow up" I whispered to myself as I covered my head with my arms and hunkered down, praying that I didn't get shot. Although a bullet wound could get me in better with the ladies. The garage began to rumble and I was guessing that it was the garage closing, and then everything went black. I didn't get shot and black out no the garage door closed and it got really dark.

I'm not afraid of the dark per say because I'm a sixteen year old boy but being stuck under a mini-van while guns are going off outside while its pitch black…kind of freaky. That's when I heard it. It was faint sound but I could still hear it, moaning. Quickly I shimmied out from under the van and called out "Sheppard!" into the garage. The moaning got louder and I could make out a faint "Help." I followed his voice to the other side of the garage where I found him laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Shit" I whispered softy before dropping to my knees in front of him. "Help me kid" he whispered as he choked down blood "Help me." He took a shot to chest from what I could see and from the blood coming out of his mouth the bullet must have pierced his lung. From the many nights I had spent in the emergency room I knew that if Sheppard was going to live I need to do two things, get help and while I was waiting for held I need to keep pressure on the wound. Before I could think about what I was doing I stripped myself of my shirt and balled it up before pressing it over Sheppard's wound. "Okay Sheppard you have to listen to me okay" I whispered to him as I kept the pressure on his chest. I met his green eyes and I knew he was listening, I continued "You have to stay awake and breathe okay?" he nodded his head slightly and if god himself had sent him, Happy burst into the garage shouting my name. He looked at me and then Sheppard before pulling out his phone and dialing 911. After he hung up he rushed to my side and placed his hands over the wound as well. Then it popped into my head and I knew what to do. Sheppard couldn't breathe and the blood was under control but if he didn't have air he didn't have a chance. Quickly I turned to Happy and almost barked at him "I need a tube no wider than about an inch and no longer than about a foot." He looked at me quizzically for a moment before quickly rising to his feet to search for one. I need to be hands free if I was going to do this so I slipped my bet off and tightened of over the T-Shit. It would work better like that. About a minute later Happy appeared with a plastic tube that looked like it would work. I looked to his belt "I need you knife I said absentmindedly and held my hand out. He slipped it from his belt and put it in my hand. Time to get to work.

The bullet was a through and through so I would save some time from digging it out but the blood was still getting in. "What are you going to do kid" Happy asked quietly as I poised the knife next to Sheppard's throat. "I'm going to open another airway so Sheppard can breathe" I said softly as I reached my hand out for the pipe which he placed in my hand without thought. Sheppard's eyes shifted from the knife to my hand and I could tell he was begging me not to, but I had to. I placed the knife against his throat and slowly made the incision, 2 inches wide and two inches deep before placing the tube inside it. Now it was Sheppard's turn. I placed my blood stained hand on his cheek and caught his faint gaze "Breathe Sheppard" I whispered as I patted his cheek "Please Breathe." I chest rose once then twice and soon he was breathing again. I could hear the ambulance and then out of nowhere Tig appeared and opened the garage. "Thank God" I whispered as EMT'S rushed into the garage and lifted Sheppard onto a gurney, they looked astounded that he was still alive. Then everything went black because I passed out.

When I came to I was back in Happy's dorm room and I wasn't alone. It seemed like all the men I had met this morning were crowded together in the small room and they were all staring at me again. I ran my hand over my face in an attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes before lifting myself into a sitting position. My chest was bare and so was the rest of my body except for a pair of smiley faced boxers. "I'm practically naked and surrounded by a group of me who could kill me with their bare hands" I chuckled as I stretched my stiff arms out "Perfect." The room erupted in laughter and before I knew it I was getting handshakes and pats on the back from everyone. Then she came into the room. Her face wasn't twisted into a scowl and her arms were crossed over her chest. The laughter in the room died down and the group parted to allow her through. She approached the bed silently and sat down next to me before taking my pale hand in her slightly wrinkled tanned one. Then she looked me in the eyes smiled and said "You are one amazing kid." I smiled back and nodded my head in a silent thank you. She then rose to her stiletto healed boot feet addressed the whole room "Come on guys out Happy wants to talk to Cameron alone for a bit." The men filed out with hushed "See you later Kid" and when I couldn't hear them they whispered "That kid saved someone's life." Then I spotted Happy standing silently by the door, staring at me. Gemma bent down and kissed me on the cheek before she began to leave the room but stopped at Happy and whispered "You have one amazing kid there." Then it was just me and Happy.

Silently he made his way to my bedside and sat down next to me. We just sat there in silence for minutes upon minutes but it wasn't uncomfortable it was rather nice not to be bombarded with questions for a moment. Then Happy took a breather and turned to me before offering me his hand and saying "Hi I'm John Lowman, your father." My breathe caught and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I offered him my hand and said "Hi I'm Cameron Wayland, your son."


	5. Use some God

_**Sorry if this chapter bores anyone and If Cam isn't very funny but I thought it should be a serious one Please read and review! I love to hear from you guys!**_

_Charming California _

_April 31, 2012 _

_St. Thomas Hospital _

"Sometimes I wonder we go anywhere when we die" I said aloud more to myself than Sheppard who was sleeping soundlessly in his hospital bed. He was attached to so many different machines that their beeps and clicks almost made me feel like I had regained some part of my previous life, almost. My chest began to ache again and I mentally cursed myself for bringing up painful memories once again. After my mom died I learned that if I dwelled in my own thoughts I was only causing myself more damage. In an attempt to divert my thoughts I turned back to Sheppard and chuckled "You know Shepp you are a really good listener."

"Thanks man" he answered back in a cracked gravelly tone that I had only ever heard from Happy.

For the first time in a long time I allowed a genuine smile to contort my lips before I jumped from my seat and rushed to Sheppard's side. He had a small strip of blood stained white gauze over the cut from the incision I had made. I could not see his chest but from what the doctors had told me it was pretty nasty but in time it would only leave a small scar and he should not have much trouble breathing. Still he also had a breathing tube perched under his nose. Other than those slight things he looked alright and knowing that my chest constricted and I could breathe properly again.

Sheppard reached his IV needled hand out toward me and without hesitation I slipped my pale hand into his tanned one and gave it a comforting squeeze. I used hold my mom's hand when she was sick and I held her hand like this when she was dying. I would have been lost in my memories for god knows how long if Sheppard's voice hadn't broken me from my trance.

"You saved my life kid" he said seriously and just as I was about to object he lifted his free hand to stop me. I performed amateur surgery on this man I thought then the least I could do was listen. I met his eyes and he continued.

"When that bullet hit me I knew I was going to die so I started to prey" he began as tears started to form in his eyes and his hand tightened on mine before he continued "I made peace with God first before I prayed for a miracle." His voice began to hitch so I reached over and handed him the generic pink plastic cup which was filled with room temperature water. None the less he took a long gulp and continued his voice regaining its normal twang. "Then out of nowhere comes this kid, you, who had seemed so out of place moments before and he began to do more for me than most of the people I had known half my life had ever done" tears were not only running down his face now but mine as well and he still wasn't done. "You are something special kid and I don't want you to ever forget that" he said his voice rising a pitch "No matter what the world throws your way you have to remember that you were put on this world for a very special reason." As he finished he squeezed my hand.

Seconds later he slipped the silver cross from his neck and placed it in my hand. I knew if I objected it would be in vain so I simply smiled at him and clutched it between my pale fingers.

"I was listing to you talk kid" he said with a small smile "You sound like you could use some God."

"Okay time for Mr. Sheppard to get some rest" said an overly peppy Nurse as she tore into the room her Sketchers shape ups squeaking on the pristine white tile floor. She was about forty with shot bleached blonde hair and tweedy bird scrubs. Every hospital has a least ten of these ladies I thought to myself as I recalled some of their faces. And If I remember correctly I thought to myself they get really angry if you didn't listen to the right away.

I gave Sheppard's hand another squeeze and was just as I was about to walk through the doorway Sheppard called out "You saved my life and I don't even know your name!"

I turned around and slipped the cross around my neck before answering "Its Cameron."

I exited St. Thomas expecting Gemma to be standing next to my car waiting for me with her trade mark scowl on her face but instead I ran straight in Happy… awkward. He stood there by the benches off to the side of the revolving glass doors smoking a cigarette mindlessly. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a plain white T-Shirt which was accompanied by his leather vest and its many patches. I had yet to find out what they all signified but like Happy said we were going to have to take this whole thing one step at a time. When he noticed me he quickly dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with his boot before making his way toward me.

"Hey Kid how is he?" happy rasped as he gammed both of his hands in his front pockets. If we were going to get this father and son thing on the road we are definitely going to have to work on our communication.

"He's going to be okay" I said and in an attempt to divert the conversation from Sheppard I shoved my hands into my Jacket pockets and asked "Do you want to go get something to eat maybe we can talk?" Now he is going to think I am a fucking fruit I yelled at myself in my head as I found my feet oddly interesting. I needed to tell him something's and I'm pretty sure he did as well.

"Sounds good kid" he rasped as he took his sunglasses out of his vest and put them over his brown almost black eyes, the eyes that everyone was telling him were exactly like his own.

"So I guess we can take my car" I said as I took my keys from my pocket and was about to lead the way when Happy raised his leather gloved hand to stop me.

"I brought my bike" he said with a smirk before pointing across the parking lot to a large black bike.

"Okay then I guess we can meet at that old Diner just inside town" I said as I gripped my keys and crossed the parking lot to my car.

I stopped for a moment next to my car and watched Happy straddle his Harley. I wonder if I would ever inherit his ability to look so calm and collected in such trying times. Once again I was in my own thoughts so I pulled the door open and slipped inside.

"Time to have dinner with dad" I whispered to myself as I turned the key in the ignition and heard it roar to life.

**I tried to separate the conversations a bit more. Tell me if you like it that way or not and I will try to do it more often **


	6. The Truth Part 1

**Hello Loyal readers I am so sorry for the delay but I was having a bit of writers block In this chapter things are going to start heating up so hold onto you hats (Or whatever) and get ready! As always I do not own Sons of Anarchy but I do own Cameron Wayland so don't get any ideas! Please read and comment if you wish ….Please it boosts my ego **

_Charming California _

_April 31, 2012 _

_Quincy's Diner _

As I sat across from Happy in Quincy's Diner I couldn't help but come to the conclusion that Happy wasn't a very talkative person. I must have gotten the motor mouth trait from my mom who could go on for hours about nothing. My chest contracted and began to tighten, every time I thought as I fished my inhaler out of my pocket and brought it to my lips for two quick puffs. After I opened my eyes and put the inhaler back in my pocket I caught Happy's gaze. He was looking me over with his intense eyes and I couldn't help but squirm.

"How long have you had asthma?" he rasped as he popped a fry into him mouth.

Well at least he is attempting to start a conversation I thought as I fiddled with my inhaler through the fabric of my jeans.

"I think I was about ten when the doctors noticed it" I said absentmindedly hoping I could divert the conversation from my medical history.

He nodded his head and turned his gaze back toward his plate. Well that was fun while it lasted I mused in my head as I took a small sip of my coke. That's when it hit me. After I woke up from blacking out the other day I had forgotten to ask what the shooting was about. All I could do was worry about Sheppard.

"Can I ask you a question Happy?" I said as I tried to catch his gaze.

"Sure kid" he rasped as his eyes met mine.

"What was the deal with the shooting the other day" I asked quickly knowing that once I asked I couldn't take it back so I added "What do you and the guys do?"

As the words left my mouth his eyes left mine and suddenly found his plate very interesting. He's definitely hiding something from me I thought as I ran a hand through my hair, but I can definitely understand that. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes before he sighed and looked up from his food.

"Well I…" He began but was almost immediately cut off by the high pitched chirp of a phone. I watched his face flush with relief as he reached into the pocket of his baggy jeans and pulled out a small silver flip phone. Well he's not very tech savvy I thought as an attempt to take my mind off of his visible discontentment with answering my question.

"What?" he rasped into the phone with a hardened face which only became harder and harder with every word.

"Ya we'll be there in five minutes" He rasped as he stood up from the booth and was shrugging on his black jacket.

"We have to go" he said urgently as he pulled a wad of cash from his pocket, pulled a twenty off the top and dropped it on the table. "Now" he said sternly as I hadn't moved from my spot.

Wordlessly I rose from the booth and followed Happy out of Quincy's Diner where he walked me over to my car.

"What's going on" I whispered to him as I fiddled nervously with my keys.

He caught my gaze and his jaw noticeably set but his eyes remained soft as he spoke.

"Listen to me Cameron, I need you to follow me to the garage" he said sternly while placing a hand on my shoulder "You cannot stop and you can't take any detours. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head fiercely and he squeezed my shoulder before whispering "Go."

**SAMCRO **

As I drove followed Happy through the gates of Teller-Morrow automotive I automatically found myself in a sea of people. There woman and children everywhere and anywhere. Most of them were sitting at the picnic tables that littered the outside of the garage and housing area but I had no doubt that there were more people outside. Happy veered to the left and parked his bike along with the others while I parked my car in the only open space left on the lot.

As I opened the door to my car I was finally able to take in the full scene. Woman dressed in barely anything and men dressed in way to much leather were milling around the garage. What the hell did I get myself into? I thought as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Breathe baby" Gemma said softly as she placed a motherly hand on my shoulder. She has the uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere.

I stiffly nodded my head and took two deep breathes before turning toward her.

"Gemma what's going on" I breathed "Does this have something to do with the shooting yesterday?"

She gave me a slight smile before squeezing my shoulder. I knew she wasn't going to tell me what was happening.

"It's not my place to tell you baby" she said softly as she moved her hand to caress my cheek "I'm sure your dad will teller you after this shit is sorted out."

Defeated I nodded my head in understanding. I was keeping secrets to so I guess I could wait for Happy to reveal his.

"Can I do something" I said as I cupped the back of my neck with my hand "I think I will go crazy just standing around here." I finished with a slight smile.

"Sure" she smiled as she directed my attention to the small swing set just off the garage "Why don't you go watch the kids."

"I can do that" I said softly as I turned on my heel and began to walk toward the play set.

**SAMCRO **

"Are you ready Abel!" said cheerfully from my spot on the wing with Thomas in my lap. We were playing hide and seek and I convinced the other kids to let Abel have a turn at being it.

"Ya!" he practically shouted as he nodded his head fiercely sending his long blonde hair askew.

"Then ready or not here Abel comes!" he shouted causing Thomas to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Then he was off running around the play area finding everyone almost instantly, exclaiming "Got you!" every time.

"I got everyone!" Abel exclaimed as he emerged from behind the play area with the rest of the kids in tow.

"This is boring" Kenny grumbled as he sat on the swing next to mine.

"Ya" came the almost inaudible answer of his sister Ellie who resigned to sitting with her back against the fence next to her step brother Piper who remained silent.

Just as I was about to ask them what they wanted to do my words were cut off by the explosion of bullets.

"Get down!" someone shouted from across the lot.

"Under the play set now!" Tig shouted as he burst into the play area, picked Abel up and began to move the kids under the play set.

Without question I followed and crouched under the play set holding Thomas in my arms. I let my eyes wander to the other children and I my heart dropped. Kenny had had an arm around a crying Ellie who had her face buried in his chest, while Piper cowered under his other arm. He beyond scared I could tell but he was putting their feeling before his own. When I looked to Tig he was holding Abel tightly against his boy while he hovered over all of us shielding us with his body. This man was prepared to die for us I thought astounded.

"Clam down Tommy it's all going to be okay" I whispered as the sound of bullets died down leaving us in a tense silence.

"Abel! Thomas!" A woman shouted from across the lot and was followed suit by two people shouting "Kenny! Ellie! Piper!"

Quickly the kids scrambled from out under the play set. Kenny and Ellie ran into the arms of a big man with a long beard and an even longer beard and Piper into the arms of a young blonde woman.

"Dad!" they cried as he held them tightly in his arms.

Tig and I emerged from underneath the play set and were immediately met by a dark haired woman and the blonde haired man from the other day who was wearing a leather vest with a patch that read president.

Tig immediately handed over Abel to Jax and I gingerly handed Thomas over to the dark haired woman who looked at me quizzically.

"Thank you Tig and…" she began but stopped.

"I'm Cameron" I said softly suddenly finding my voice.

She looked from me to Jax who gave me a sad look. That was the look the doctors gave me when they proclaimed my mother dead. Was something wrong with Happy?

"Is everything okay?" I asked with a frown hoping that I would finally get some strait answers.

Jax turned to Tara and gave her a stiff nod. She automatically walked over to the blonde woman and handed her Thomas before walking back to me and taking my hand.

"Happy was shot" she whispered "It's nothing vital but from what I've heard about the other day I could use you."

My dad was shot. My mom is dead and my father who I have just met was shot. All I could to was give her a stiff nod before following her to the garage.

**Sorry if it sucks **


	7. The Truth Part 2

**I apologize if my writing sucks…As always I do not own Sons of Anarchy but I do own the very comical Cameron Wayland…So don't get any ideas **

_Charming California _

_April 31, 2012 _

_The Clubhouse_

As Tara led us through the clubhouse I allowed my eyes to wander around. It was packed yes but most of the scantily dressed women were either behind the bar or on the laps of men in leather which did free us some space.

"He's in here" Tara whispered as she pushed open two oak doors to reveal a room that looked oddly like a conference room. Although I'm pretty sure conference rooms don't have a heavily bleeding man lying on their table.

Happy lay on the middle of the table with his jeans around his ankles. His face had paled from blood loss and his breathing had become hollow. His shirt and leather vest were sitting in a bloody pile in one of the many chairs that were now scattered around the room. The Scotsman, Chibs, was applying pressure to his shoulder while Juice applied pressure to his thigh. From first glance those were the only prominent wounds but with closer observation you could see the road burn on his right leg and various cuts and bruises littering the rest of his body. Those aren't critical I convinced myself; if Happy was going to live we needed to focus on the bullet wounds.

"Are ya wit us boyo?" the Scotsman's heavy accent broke me from my trance.

"Ya I'm with you" I whispered before turning my attention to Tara who was going through a large brown bag. Is she actually a doctor?

"Are you a doctor Tara" I asked her softly as I moved to Happy's side to check his pulse. It was steady but weakening from what I could tell.

"I'm a neonatal surgeon" she said evenly as she moved to check his leg "It means I..." she began before I cut her off.

"It means you work with babies to repair their vital organs" I said absentmindedly as moved to Happy's shoulder and removed Chib's hands from Happy's shoulder. Chib's protested at first but soon gingerly removed his hands to make way for my own. Happy groaned and bit into the bar rag that one of The Prospects had brought in for him.

"It's a through and through on the shoulder" I said to Tara as I motioned with my hand for Chib's to come back and apply pressure to the wound while I go to check Tara's supplies.

"Nerve damage?" Tara asked as she met me at the bag. I admired her ability to be so calm and collected in a situation like this. In truth I was running on fear.

"No nerve damage but some muscle" I said as I pulled what I needed to stitch his shoulder up before continuing "It's nothing that won't heal itself in time."

That's when I noticed how everyone was looking at me. In the garage not many people had seen me in action but here almost everyone was watching Tara and me.

"How can a kid do that?" someone whispered from the doorway. That was flattering.

"He could kill Happy" someone sneered. I wouldn't stand for that.

I spun around on my heel and in seconds was able to put a voice to who had said it. She was tall, blonde and dressed in a small jean skirt and tube top.

"Excuse me?" I sneered at her. She looked stunned that I picked her out from the crowd and even more stunned that I was doing something about it.

"I…" she stammered as she tried to escape into the crowd unsuccessfully.

"Do you think I would even think about doing this if I didn't have a clue what I was doing?" I yelled at her and was about to get in her face when I felt a hand reach out and tug on my sleeve.

"Come on kid I'm bleeding out here" Happy rasped bringing me back to the task at hand. I looked down at him and caught his gaze before giving him a weak smile.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Happy?" I whispered to him as I took his rough calloused hand in my own.

"I know I have only known you for two days kid" he said before taking a pained breathe "But you are my son and I have seen what you can do. I trust you."

"Okay" I whispered and then I went to work.

Quickly I disinfected the wound before doing the same with the needle. Skillfully I threaded the needle and began to stitch Happy up. After he was stitched up I placed a fresh pad of gauze over the stitches and taped it down to prevent infection.

"How is his leg going?" I asked Tara as I turned away from my work.

Tara was leaned over Happy's leg with a set of long tweezers. He wasn't as lucky with the second bullet I thought to myself as I walked over toward her.

"The bullet is deep in there" she said as she wiped some sweat from her brow with her sleeve "I'm going to need some help."

Without question I nodded my head and asked her what I needed to do.

"I'm going to need you to make the wound two centimeters bigger so I can have better access." With that she reached into her bag and pulled out a scalpel. "Chib's please disinfect this" she said holding it out toward him.

"Aye Doc" he said before pouring a generous amount of alcohol on it. That gave me a minute to check on Happy.

"Hey Happy how are you doing" I whispered to him. He moaned in response.

"My ass fell asleep" he rasped as he took another swig of Jack from the bottle Juice had brought him. For the pain he had chuckled.

"Hang in there" I said as I patted his good shoulder before returning to the task at hand.

"Scalpel" I said evenly holding out my hand which someone slipped into it.

"Sorry Hap" I whispered before I dug in.

**SAMCRO **

Since Happy was sleeping in his dorm room I was resigned to one of the many couches that sat out in the main area but I was not alone. People were milling around with me with endless questions about just how I knew what to do and none had more questions than the Doc.

"Seriously Cameron how do you know so much about the medical field" she pried not accepting my answers of: I learned it from ER or I read a lot of books, which was partially true.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and finally decided on what I wanted in return for my answer.

"An explanation for an explanation" I said seriously as I leaned back into the soft cushion of the couch "I'll tell you how I know so much if you tell me what exactly The Sons of Anarchy are."

She sat there for a second before her curiosity got the better of her and she agreed.

"Are you sure you want to hear this" I chuckled and in return I got a pointed look.

"Okay, Okay" I sighed "But you have to promise not to tell Happy."

Thankfully she nodded her head silently and I began.

Growing up with your mom having cancer means you spend a lot of time in the hospital. While I was waiting for her to be released I could either wallow with self pity in the waiting room or I could find something to do, so I began to follow the nursing students around. After awhile they would stop shooing me away and would allow me to oversee what they were studying. I caught on quickly and by the time I was ten I knew more than any third year nursing student did but that's I was diagnosed with Leukemia.

"Oh my god" she whispered. I didn't want to stop so I just kept going

Soon I was spending everyday in the hospital and even then I didn't want to wallow in self pity so I kept studying. Chemo worked and I was okay for a long time until I was thirteen and I went into remission. My mom was getting sicker and sicker and sometimes I think me being sick only made her worse.

With that comment she placed her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Chemo worked again but my mom was still fighting her won battle with Cancer and the only thing that turned my mind off of her was studying so I continued to do so and the rest is history.

"Wow" she breathed "I wasn't expecting that."

"Ya well none has any idea and I really would like to keep it that way" I begged her with my eyes.

"Happy should really know about the Leukemia Cameron" she whispered, thankfully.

"No!" I practically shouted surprising her and myself so I softened my voice and continued.

"I just met Happy and I really want to get to know him first before I dump that load on him" I urged her before begging her not to tell.

"Okay" she whispered before wrapping her arms around me.

I welcomed the hug and intern wrapped my arms around her small form. She radiated motherly love and I couldn't help but want to hold onto her forever. But then I remember something.

"Now you promised me an explanation" I chuckled knowing that I was finally going to get some answers.


	8. Alone

**Okay please don't hate me but I had no idea how to write the explanation of what the sons do so I started the chapter with Cameron's reaction. Please don't hate me! **

_Charming California _

_April 31, 2012 _

_The Inner Sanctum _

"So you kill people" I said slowly drawing the attention of every man in the room. After everything that Jackson Teller had just told me I should be freaking out but here I found myself trying to rationalize their actions in my head. I looked around the table and found every man nodding or mumbling something along the lines of "Yes."

"We protect our town and its people at any cost" Jax said seriously as he clutched the small wooden gavel in his hands. He had kept the exact tone through his whole explanation of what exactly the "Sons of Anarchy" are and he hadn't strayed from what I was hoping is the truth. They explained what their vests were what the patches meant, why they did what they did and I had managed to keep my cool.

"Shits like Call of Duty" I breathed as I sat back in my chair and ran a shaky hand through my hair. The room filled with uneasy laughter and the atmosphere slowly began to lighten.

"You're taking this pretty damn well kid!" Tig exclaimed as he clapped me on the back. No actually I am freaking out inside Tig but thank you for complementing my acting skills. And the Oscar for his performance in the explanation that his dad is actually a killer goes to Cameron Arthur Wayland!

Yes, my middle name is Arthur… I am not ashamed of that…Okay maybe a little.

"Anymore questions" Jax drawled. Of course I had more questions! I shouted at him in my head, but I really didn't think I could take anymore answers so I simply shook my head.

"Okay then Church augured!" he slammed the gavel on the table and every got up and left leaving me sitting in my chair shocked and frightened out of my mind.

My dad and his friends kill people I mused to myself as I sat alone in what I had learned to be "Church." I didn't have many friends back where I'm from but we sure as hell didn't kill people. Did my mom know who Happy was when they got together? She couldn't have known. There was no way my mother, a woman who yelled at me for an hour after I brought home a pocket knife, would have got involved with a man like Happy.

"This can't be happening" I groaned to myself as I buried my face in my hands.

"It's a lot to take in I know" said a soft voice from the doorway. The voice was to youthful and smooth to be Gemma and a bit to musical to be Tara. Slowly I turned around in my chair and came face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was a dark Auburn which complemented her piercing green eyes perfectly and I couldn't help but stare.

"Your Happy's son right?" she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"That would be me" I said with a smile. Play it cool Cameron I thought be available but not desperate. "Cameron Wayland" I said softly as I offered her my hand.

"I'm M.J. Grimm, Gemma's niece" she replied with a smile as she shook my hand. God her hands are soft I marveled.

"Do you live with Gemma" I asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"Yep" She said popping the "p". Those lips!

"I'm sorry" I chuckled slightly.

"Tell me about it" she said rolling her eyes before giggling slightly.

"M.J. were leaving!" Gemma called from somewhere in the clubhouse loudly causing M.J. to grumble.

"That's my cue" M.J. chuckled slightly and turning to leave.

"It was nice to meet you M.J.!" I called after her and just as she slipped out of sight I heard her say "And to you to Cameron."

Smiling like I fool I leaned back in my hard wooden seat and decided that maybe I could deal with what my dad does if M.J. would be around when the dust settled.

**SAMCRO **

After an hour of aimlessly wondering around the clubhouse I found myself in front of Happy's dorm room. After meeting M.J. everything that Jax had told me faded away until only moments ago when I laid my eyes on the collage of mug shots. I could pick out a few of the men I had already met like Juice, Tig, Jax, Bobby and so on but what really hit me was Happy's picture. His dark eyes were emotionless and his face was set and angry. What had he done to go to prison? I found myself wondering as a stared at Happy's picture. The men had been truthful with me but I wasn't going to demand the truth from Happy because I wasn't telling him any truth myself but still I could wonder.

It had been about two hours since Tara and I had finished patching Happy up and he passed out so I assumed it was time to change his dressings. Without bothering to knock I opened the door and found him sleeping soundlessly under the covers. He looked different when he was sleeping. His face and body were more relaxed. Was this the Happy my mom had seen?

He must have sensed my presence because he stirred for a moment before opening his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment no doubt checking to see if he was dead or not before his eyes fell upon me.

"Hey kid" he rasped as he lifted himself into a sitting position. He winced as his leg slip across the mattress and his shoulder touched the headboard but other than that he seemed okay.

"Hey" I said awkwardly as I shoved my hands in my pockets and swayed back and forth. He didn't know that I knew I thought to myself as he looked me over. How do I tell him? Do I just come right out with it and say "Hey I know that you kill people for a living!" What would we do then?

"Thank you by the way" he said offhandedly as he placed a hand over his shoulder "For patching me up."

"Its whatever" I said waving him off. It was nice of him to thank me and everything but I was kind of sick of people obsessing over my medical skills. It brought my thoughts back to the hospital, my mom and my illness.

He really focused on me for a moment and then I saw a wave of realization wash over his face. "Shit" he hissed as he buried his face in his hands "They told you didn't they?"

"Well what do you expect when you witness two shootings in two days?" I chuckled softly as I sat at the foot of his bed.

"Cameron I was going to tell you eventually" he said softly as he looked up at me from his hands. Then he did something really unexpected, he reached a hand out toward me and clasped my shoulder in a fatherly way before whispering "You probably hate me now don't you."

"Happy I don't hate you" I said quickly "You're my dad how could I hate you?"

At the mention of the word "Dad" he smiled softly and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Cameron I'm not the kind of man who gets all touchy feely" he rasped as he removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it with the other in his lap "But you are my son and I am going to try my best to be there for you whenever you need me."

Tears began to form in my eyes at his words and I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want him to think I was weak but his words just hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Since my mom died I've been alone" I said my voice cracking as I looked Happy in the eyes "I don't want to be alone anymore Happy" I finished not caring if he saw me cry anymore.

"Shit kid" he whispered as he reached toward me and pulled me into his arms "I'm here you're never going to be alone anymore son I promise."

Maybe Charming wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
